


Uneasy tranquility

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [149]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Derek, M/M, Poisoned Derek Hale, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssnarl, fast and overwhelm.





	Uneasy tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles words from September 28 (and a very weak [choices theme](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-choices)), and for the [Inktober for writers thing](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178697866392) day 2, Tranquil, have another part of hurt and poisoned Derek =D
> 
> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180691) and [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184297)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178713600222) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/142991).)

Derek was snarling and snapping violently, his mouth foaming.

“What’s happening?” Stiles wanted to touch him but he wasn’t sure if that was a wise choice.

“This part tends to be overwhelming, but it should be over fast,” Deaton said. “It has to do with their healing, the antivenom makes it momentarily worse before it triggers it enough to deal with the poison.”

Derek only trashed for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before he fell back against the examination table and Stiles could finally touch him. The resulting tranquility almost felt unreal in Stiles lingering panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
